15 Again: Now and Before
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Sequel to "15 Again": Roxas didn't know how to fix his problems at home with his lover and son; but the solution thrusts itself upon him by turning him 15 again. As Roxas starts to enjoy time away from his family, will he ever go back to them?
1. 15 Again, Again

**To my readers that wanted the sequel! I thank you for sticking with me through my first KH story!**

**I know some people that stumble upon this may not want to go back to read the first story so I'll try my best to make it as less confusing as possible but there are still going to be things referenced in the past story. Although no matter how much I try…I think it'll still confuse people if you didn't read the first one…**

**Well since this story technically started on the last chapter of the story before this, I'll just do a short recap and do my best to avoid repeating to those that already know what happened.**

**Okay, my usual Disclaimer!**

**-I don't own Kingdom Hearts for obvious reasons or most, maybe even all, of the pairings in here would be canon!**

**-I don't own Roxel. Roxel belongs to Jack666rulez on Deviantart. **

**ONLY for this chapter: the bold is Roxas's thoughts.**

* * *

"Axel, I cannot believe you let our son go even though you heard me say he couldn't!" Roxas argued while Axel just sighed and hit his head against the wall behind him.

**He's been going out every week! More than once a week at that! How are you not worried?**

"Roxas, the kid is 16! Cut him some slack!"

Roxas folded his arms and simply glared,

"Oh you mean like the one time you told him to: 'give him something he won't forget so you won't mess with you' and I worried about what our son could think of?"

"Yeah?" Axel raised a brow, "It worked. That bully stopped messing with him."

"Axel! The school was on fire!"

**And we were lucky enough to get away with it. **

"So? Now Roxel's got something to tell his kids about!"

Roxas groaned and resisted the urge to pull his hair out.

"That's it, I'm done!"

**Do you not care? Have you EVER cared…?**

"That's fine," Axel shrugged and walked off and Roxas watched him go,

"I can't believe how uncaring you are!"

"I care! What are you talking about?" the man asked as he went back to his couch and his beer.

"Ugh!" Roxas threw his arm up, giving up for the night…

**I can't deal with this anymore…it's too much…I shouldn't of had let Naminé go home…**

**I need her support…**

**I need help…**

He stomped up to the bedroom and groaned again when he sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands. Time passed, though Roxas was unsure how long…

He slowly lifted his head and stared at the dresser mirror where his reflection started back with those eyes…

As Roxas blinked and stared, he eventually looked away.

**Hn…I thought we shouldn't be able to see my mako eyes anymore…**

…

**9:00 only? Oh well…I'm done…**

**No more Axel and no more Roxel…**

He was done…He was done…at least for the night…unfortunately…

* * *

_He was drowning…he couldn't breathe…Roxas gasped for breath and almost lost his balance upon feeling impact at his feet and gravity hit him. After blinking a few times he looked around to see his surroundings._

"_My high school cafeteria…" It was exactly as he remembered it. Exactly. And he figured out why when he saw his light reflection in large windows: himself, 15 years-old, and in his favorite attire. Roxas smiled a bit, remembering that his most up and down year in his life was overall appreciated the most. He slowly turned around, wanting to explore his school again and at this height again. But when he did, he lightly gaped and took a couple steps back in surprise. His heart warmed up as he stared at the one person that changed his life forever._

"_Sora?"_

**Oh my gosh…Sora…Sora! It's you! It's really you!**

_The boy that appeared suddenly in his life…only to disappear without a goodbye…Roxas wanted to run to him and give him a hug. He wanted to feel that sense of warmth, closeness, and a security again. _

_Sora smiled for Roxas but didn't respond. He merely turned and started to walk away. _

"_W-Wait! Sora!" Roxas didn't hesitate to follow._

**Don't go, Sora! Don't leave me alone again…**

**You were my only true friend…**

**I need you more than ever now! Sora!**

_When Sora left, it almost broke his heart that he couldn't tell Sora the day he got the confidence to kiss Axel in front of the whole school, or the day he became captain of the Struggles team, or the time he lost his virginity…as private as that was, Sora was the one he thought of to tell that to…_

_As he ran, the scenery changed and Roxas found himself in the middle of a stone bridge near his house. He quickly spotted the brunette standing on the stone ledge and staring in the waters below. _

"_Sora!" he immediately cried and about to run towards him but his feet wouldn't move, as if they were glued to the ground the moment he paused to observe his surroundings. Sora looked over his shoulder and smiled for the blonde before disappearing into colored dust and diving into the waters. The moment he did, Roxas was finally released from the ground and he rushed over to look over the side. Sora wasn't anywhere in his sight but his eyes were trapped. It looked like a whirlpool but it played his everyday life…_

_A bratty teenage son, and spending his days with a lover that seems to have forgotten how to love…_

_Roxas's shoulders slumped as he stared at the cause of his miseries and frustrations in life. _

"_Do you wish to do it all over again?"_

_Roxas spun around to see Sora with hands in his pockets._

"_What do you mean?" Roxas asked in a low voice. _

"_Do you wish to do it all over again?" Sora asked again with a serious stare, "Look at yourself. Don't you wish to go back? And make things right?"_

_Make things right? That question ran through Roxas's mind for a moment. He looked over his shoulder to look down at the waters again but he quickly returned his gaze at Sora. _

"_To be honest…not really."_

_Sora blinked in surprise, clearly not expecting that answer._

"_I love my family…even if they don't appreciate me at all. Running away from the problem is not the answer…you taught me that, Sora. I will fix this…I'll find a way," Roxas explained his reasoning with a soft voice…and he knew what he spoke was the truth. He loves his family and he always will._

**Sora…**

**You make me realize without even doing anything…**

**I'll fix this…but I want help. I want YOUR help. I NEED your help! I can't do this alone…**

**Why can't I say any of my thoughts now? Sora! Help me, please…**

**Tell me HOW to fix this…tell me what to do…guide me like you did before!**

_Sora gave him a few more confusing blinks before smiling warmly for him. _

"_You're really kind-hearted, Roxas, and deserve so much better. So I'm going to give you the break you deserve while punishing those that never deserved you…" Sora snapped his fingers and in almost an instant, everything started disappearing into dust. Roxas felt himself falling backwards and Sora looking down at him as he fell. The blonde reached his hand out to him, wanting to at least touch Sora, and he felt his throat become unstuck and he shouted for him._

"_Sora wait! I missed you! I…Sora!"_

* * *

_A set of dying blue, almost gray, stormy eyes opened themselves up. He was surrounded in darkness but when he saw a set of spiky brown hair in front of him, he looked down to see himself...well sort of. _

"_Hello, Squall," Sora greeted with a bright smile, standing still that he was almost like a doll._

"…_This is creepy as hell," was all Leon had to say._

"_Oh right, I'm sorry! I was just inside your son's dreams so I took the form of someone he's really comfortable with," Sora apologized with a light laugh before his body flashed of light and in his place after the light disappeared was Merlin the magician._

"_Ah…so I didn't dream Roxas's dream," Leon commented and folded his arms._

"_I was actually going to pop right into your head right after I finished with Roxas, Mr. Leonhart, but you woke up right afterwards. Nice to see you fall back asleep fast though!"_

"_So what's going on here, exactly?" Leon asked and Merlin merely chuckled._

"_Oh just having a little fun while helping out those in need!"_

"_Alright then…can you at least let me know before you use my old body?" Leon requested, as he was pretty sure he wasn't that wise-sounding when he was young…or even now. _

"_But of course, Mr. Leonhart…but I have not spoken to you since the day I cast the spell on you. How have you been for these past…oh what is it…?"_

"_Almost 20 years," Leon replied and looked up, despite he's still staring into darkness, "Almost 20 years…but my life couldn't of had been better. I never got the chance to thank you though. So thanks."_

"_No problem, at all, Squall Leonhart. I'm just glad everything worked out for you. And you have a wonderful son."_

"_I thank you…I hope what you did to him will work out in the end as well."_

"_Time will only tell…"_

* * *

"What the HELL?"

**Oh my god…What the hell does he want NOW?**

Roxel quickly went into a series of curses and lots of cussing. Roxas slowly pushed himself off his stomach and looked at the digital clock to see 7:00 in the morning…

**Oh no…I missed Axel and now-**

The door slammed shut and Roxas lightly flinched.

**Great…I didn't make breakfast for Roxel…boy am I gonna hear about this when he gets back…**

The blonde sighed as he slowly sat up with his legs hanging off the bed and slipped off. Of course normally, he'd hit the ground in a millisecond so when he expected impact and it never came, his reflexes made him move when he shouldn't thus he hit the ground on his side after almost spraining his ankle.

"What the-?" Roxas lightly groaned when he pushed himself back into a stand only to almost fall again when he somehow stepped on his pants. He quickly caught himself with the bed's help; but that's when caught a sight of himself in the dresser mirror and also realizing the bed's height. His eyes widened as he tried to back himself up, his mouth dropped, and when he slapped himself once but the image didn't change, he shrieked and what scared him more was how much he sounded like a little girl.

"Oh my-OH SHIVA!" Roxas felt himself as he touched his face, his hair, and the rest of his body, "This can't be happening! This can't be-oh my god!"

He did the only thing he could do in this panicked state: "NAMINÉ!" shout for his twin sister for help.

Of course, said-person only came after Roxas decided to actually pick up the phone but was practically screaming for dear life…not that she took the sight any better when she arrived…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay…so you had this dream…and poof! This happened?" Naminé asked and Roxas simply nodded, which he must've done for the umpteenth time. Naminé was pacing as Roxas sat with a blanket around him on the couch, "You know…the way you described the dream made Sora seemed like some guardian angel…oh my, maybe he was!"

Roxas didn't want to deny that…as Sora kind of was to him. Even so…

"Naminé! Focus! What am I supposed to do? I can't stay like this!" Roxas exclaimed, pointing at his body.

"Obviously…but, um, want to tell Dad and Otosan?" Naminé suggested and Roxas just completely went against the idea. Telling your parents your body decided to shrink you back into your old 15 year-old body? Yeah, if they wanted their first heart attacks, he'll gladly tell them! Until then, never gonna happen!

After the two figured out a story to tell Axel and Roxel, Naminé took her brother shopping for some clothes that fit him. They settled down in Naminé's house afterwards for some more planning and Roxas plopped down on the couch with Naminé sitting across from him. Now that she has the home advantage, she was able to convince Roxas to tell their parents…

"So they're coming?" Naminé asked after Cloud did an embarrassing goodbye. Roxas nodded as he handed the phone back to her. He went into deep thought…wondering what to do with his life. He's 15 again! He can…start over? Have fun? Roxas quickly stopped himself. He's not even sure how long this effect will last! So he can't do anything life changing or life-threatening for that matter…at that thought he just reminded himself that he now lacks the ability to drive…

Not only that…Roxas can't help but worry about his family, as in Axel and Roxel. Even if they believe the story himself and Naminé set up, will they be able to take care of themselves until Roxas changes back (whenever that will be)? But the boy suddenly grew scared: what if this is permanent? And he can't change back at all? Well he can start over for real this time but…he can't just throw what he had away! Right?

"Naminé…What would you if you were a teenager again?"

"Well…" she clasped her hands together, almost in excitement, "I'm not in a relationship right now but if I were in your case and found myself free for even a day from that? I'd grab some friends and have a girl's night out!"

"…And if I'm a boy?" Roxas asked, almost sarcastically.

"Grab some guy friends for a boy's night out!"

"Um…I'm 15 now?" Roxas felt stupid having to remind her.

"Well…we DO have younger brothers…" she casually tried to remind him.

"I don't want to babysit, Naminé! And you said 'friends' not family!"

"Hmm…" the blonde woman put a hand on her chin in thought, "Well I say going out with family is better than not at all. You can sit back, go play your old video games, go clubbing, go shopping, and go catch a movie you actually want to see. You have a ton of things to do!"

"…I guess I do…" Roxas slowly nodded as his eyes drifted to a calendar, "I guess…a day out to myself would be nice…"

To do something he wanted for once, to truly have a happy day just to himself, and have a day when he's single again and childless.

Late Afternoon:

When Roxel stepped into his house, later than he was supposed to but nothing new there, he strolled to the kitchen and opened the freezer for a bar of sea salt ice cream. He continued his usual routine as he stomped up the stairs, entered his bedroom, threw his backpack onto the bed, and hopped onto his laptop. While in the middle of signing into his instant messenger, he paused in his actions when realizing something is missing in his usual routine. While slowly eating his treat, he got up from his rolling chair and backtracked down the stairs and into the kitchen once more. He scanned the area and found what he was looking for on the kitchen table.

_My dad's in the hospital, I'll be with him for a while. Please take care of yourselves, I love you both. _

_-Love Roxas_

Roxel raised a brow before leaving it there for Axel to see.

"Who the hell is making my dinner then?" he asked out loud as he went back to his laptop after grabbing a second bar of sea salt ice cream.

* * *

**Okay, I seriously had the hardest time opening this story. I tried like 3 different ways, it was ridiculous!**

**Well here's my chapter one! **

**Please read and review!**


	2. To Feel Warmth Again

**Yay I'm glad to see people have spotted the sequel! Hope it turns out okay though.**

* * *

"Roxas!" Cloud immediately called out when Naminé's front door nearly slammed opened. Roxas looked up from his meal from the kitchen but in an instant he was practically picked up and hugged hard.

"Ow…hi Dad…" he somehow got out, as Cloud often forgets how strong he really can be.

"Cloud…Love, you're killing him," Leon stated as he took his time to approach his first son. Cloud gave Leon a look before slowly releasing Roxas who took a quick intake of breath.

"I just can't believe it…you were actually right," said Cloud when he stared long and hard at Roxas as he lightly hit Leon who glared back at his lover,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, what IS that supposed to mean?" Roxas questioned after getting back in his seat to finish his pancake stack.

"Erm, nothing to worry your little head over, alright?" Cloud ruffled the boy's hair and Roxas couldn't believe he was gonna think it, but…

"_Wow…I actually miss Dad's caring words that sound so monotone…" _

Naminé finally arrived from downstairs and greeted her parents.

"Oh Daddy, Otosan, how have you two been?" she asked as she hugged them.

"Very well, thank you for asking. I hope my only girl is doing alright?" said Cloud and Naminé smiled for him,

"I am!"

"How have I been? Tired," Leon replied and Cloud lightly hits him, "What? I can't complain a little?"

"The twins?" Naminé asked and they both nodded, "Where are they now?"

"Dropped them off with Aerith and Zack," Cloud replied and Roxas immediately looked up.

"Are you crazy, Dad?" he exclaimed only to receive confused looks from his parents, "Dad! Did you forget the first and last sleepover they had over at their house?"

Apparently so…Leon and Cloud couldn't quite recall anything bad happening to their kids over at Aerith and Zack's place. Roxas only shook his head at that,

"Is it really that possible to forget Zack and Aerith's little brat?"

* * *

"Mmmm Ventus…"

"Aaaaah! Sora help me!" Ventus cried and the brunette that was happily enjoying Aerith's chocolate chip cookies while playing video games in the game room, turned his head to see the blonde being dragged before away from his sketchpad. His hands latched onto the opening of a door before he was about to disappear into a bedroom.

"Sora!" he cried again and Sora rolled his eyes before getting up to leave the game room, walk across the hallway, and then leaned down to take Ventus's hands so he can start pulling, "Ah! Sora! I said help! Not play tug-of-war with my body!"

"Vat da mimute!" Sora tried to say with the cookie in his mouth. Next thing they knew, Sora fell after the other party dropped Ventus and they both hit the ground.

"Sora, you're supposed to LET me drag your brother into my bedroom," the spiky black-haired boy stated as he approached the two. Ventus immediately sat up, pulled Sora into a sitting position too, and then hid behind him with teary eyes.

"I'm telling my parents you tried to rape me again!"

Sora finished the cookie and looked over his shoulder,

"I'm sure if Vanitas was trying to rape you, he would've done it on…well, a long time ago. Like our last sleepover here."

"I was MOLESTED in my SLEEP!" Ventus exclaimed in reminder.

"Hehe, hey, no worries there, VenVen…because we know we can't rape the willing," Vanitas smirked as he bent down but Ventus only buried his face in Sora's shoulder.

"Leave me aloooone!"

Soon, Aerith heard Ventus's outbursts at this point and it landed Vanitas in trouble…again. Trouble usually just includes him having a talk with Zack, with talk meaning lecture, on the difference between love and lust…again.

* * *

"How did Sora end up being best friends with THAT guy?" Roxas asked out loud, wondering how the only brunette child his in family, named after the certain, important, guiding friend; was bffs with Zack and Aerith's troublemaking child, Vanitas.

"That's actually a good question," said Leon and Cloud smacked him again, "What? I'm sure anyone that didn't know of Zack's existence would wonder how Aerith ended up with a son like Vanitas!" The family was gathered in the living room, all trying to get in the mindset of helping Roxas with his problem. Of course, they all easily got sidetracked with other topics; which happens often whenever the family gathers, especially when Sora and Ventus were growing up in the early years. Those two were their only topics of conversation due to Sora having a striking resemblance to the original man he was named after; plus Ventus growing up looking exactly like Roxas. It took weeks before they all just pinned the blame on mako for messing with the genetic makeup. Since then, the twins became a boring topic to talk about unless Vanitas or Roxel was involved.

"Oh yeah, before I forget…" Roxas started, already a bit nervous to say, "My excuse for being out of the house was that you were in the hospital and thus I'm staying with you for a while. So if they ask, that was the story!"

Cloud only raised a brow at that,

"Great…now we need to tell Sora and Ventus that I'm in the hospital," he rolled his eyes a bit and sighed at that. Though the family wasn't sure if that was sarcastic or not.

"Well, we could always tell them what's going on too," Naminé suggested with a shrug.

"No! Sora's a big-mouth!" Roxas immediately exclaimed, "And he's got…well way more friends than I ever had."

"Well we better think of a new story fast then," Leon stated, "Because eventually, Roxel IS going to ask Sora and Ventus about this."

"Okay, um…for now we'll stick to the hospital story but…" Cloud shook his head and paused for a moment before continuing, "Why couldn't we just say you ran away?"

"Probably because the cops will get involved then," Naminé immediately answered,

"With THAT family? Who's going to bother calling?" Leon reminded with a raised brow and Roxas just gave his father a look. Even though at this point in life, Roxas knew that Axel never really was liked by ANYONE in his family. But still, it's been YEARS; you'd think Axel would get even a little respect…but obviously not...especially when Roxel joined the family.

"Come on Otosan, it's not like they're heartless," said Roxas,

"Could've fooled me," Leon stated bluntly but Roxas lowered his head, "Erm, not that it's true…" Leon tried to fix what he said. But it didn't really help Roxas as the now-boy couldn't help but believe some truth in that. What IF they never bothered calling the police if he turned up missing? Is it really…possible?

"Well the last thing we need is the police involved, we need to explain where Roxas is without arousing suspicion," said Cloud and the family found themselves back to square one.

"Oh!" Naminé snapped her fingers upon realization, "Isn't Uncle Vincent heading out to Twilight Town tomorrow?"

* * *

"You want me to lie or actually bring the boy along?" Vincent asked when the family called him up and put him on speaker.

"Would you rather have him with you or not?" Leon asked,

"…No. He stays; I'll lie for you if they somehow contact me. Ugh, how is it possible that your family just attracts trouble?"

"We do not!" Roxas exclaimed, "I'm not even sure how you're taking this so well! I SHRANK!"

Leon quickly took the phone and stood up,

"Um, I need to speak with him alone for a moment…" he said quickly and rushed out of the room, "Vincent! The kids don't KNOW about what happened to me!"

"Oh…right…alight, whatever, are we done?"

Leon lightly hit his head at how uncaring Vincent can be at this…

"Alright well, if the family calls you asking for Roxas, just make something up to why he can't speak to them."

"Right, I can do that I guess…what if they ask why he was with me in the first place?"

"I don't know, he owes you a favor on behalf of me?"

"…Hm, I will remember that."

"Vincent! I know you just took that literally!"

"Yeah I did, but that's because it's true."

"Ugh…alright, alright, we thank you Vincent," said Leon and sighed; not believing how he's forgotten what it was like working with Vincent. After hanging up with Vincent, Leon returned to the living room with the rest of the family.

"Well…I think that went well. Now I vote for telling the kids."

"Do we have to?" Roxas groaned, pretty sure that the moment Sora and Ventus sees him like this, they're going to lose all respect for him…

* * *

"He looks just like Ven-Nii…" the young brunette stated as he stared at the boy standing between his parents after he and his brother were picked up by Naminé.

"Yes, I know he looks just like Ven," said Cloud, "And you looked just like your Otosan when he was your age. Blame the mako!"

"I hope he doesn't grow up and look like me though…" Leon murmured.

"Mako's really weird…" the boy raised a brow as he put a hand on his hips.

"Yes we know it's weird, deal with it Sora and take him out to have fun!" Cloud ordered and shoved his oldest son at the brunette, "He needs a break from his family."

Sora merely pouted when he caught the blonde that looked pretty much exactly like his twin brother. Roxas had his own pout at Cloud's order. It's not exactly easy to have 'fun' even though he's supposedly, well, supposed to.

"Okay, I will…Here, Ven-Nii, I'll start the car. We're going to the arcade!" Sora exclaimed and handed Roxas over to Ventus next to him.

"NOT today!" Cloud stopped Sora and pulled him away from the car that they just came back with, "Tomorrow. It's almost dinner time."

"But Daaaaaaad! I'm not hungry!" Sora whined; though Sora did pretty much eat all the cookies Aerith made by himself so it's understandable.

Ventus blinked and gave Roxas a long stare, who in turn just avoided eye contact.

"Hello Nii-San," Ventus greeted with a smile which caught Roxas's attention in a moment.

"You…really know it's me?" he questioned and Ven only nodded,

"Of course!"

"And…you're not freaked out?"

"In a world where mako exists, I don't find something like this…THAT surprising," Ven lightly giggled before looking over at Sora still pouting and trying to go out to the arcade and miss dinner, "And Sora…well, you know how open-minded Sora is. But you might have to actually TELL him or he'll never even assume."

Roxas only sighed and without thinking, he ruffled Ven's hair,

"It's a long story, do you feel like listening?"

"Of course, Nii-San!"

The two blondes looked over at Sora, still begging for the car that he nicknamed "Gummi." Of course the only reason why Sora got away with naming the red car was because Ventus didn't care, since technically it was half Sora's and half Ventus's. The only reason Cloud and Leon had it today was because Leon's(and Cloud's) black one was in the shop getting fixed.

* * *

The first thing Axel did upon learning Roxas wasn't home was call the blonde's cell phone only to get no answer.

"Hey!" Roxel came down the stairs and held up black cell phone,

"This kept ringing in your room," he said, "And it was frickin loud!"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Axel shook his head and took the phone, wondering how the hell Roxas didn't take his phone with him, "Roxel!"

"WHAT?" he exclaimed on his way up back up the stairs.

"Hey! Go ask Ventus and Sora if your Dad's staying with them!"

"I will!"

"Roxel!" Axel said more firmly and the boy rolled his eyes before coming all the way back down the first step of the stairs just to save his own voice.

"Whaaaat?" he lightly whined with a slightly slouched body and droopy arms.

"I'm serious, Roxel. I want to make sure Roxas is okay. And if he is staying with his parents, give this to Sora or Ventus…actually just give it Ventus. Give him the phone if Roxas is there. Also tell them to tell Roxas to call back soon," Axel explained, a bit slow, knowing Roxel wouldn't get all of that if he wasn't patient about this.

"Alright, I will, I promise," Roxel murmured and took Roxas's phone.

"I'm actually a bit shocked you're taking this so lightly," said Axel as Roxel started up the stairs again.

"It's not that I'm taking it lightly," he responded when he paused in his steps, "But come on, what's the worst thing that can happen? He's just seeing his own dad!"

Well the boy's got a point there…

"Even so, just in case, alright? You'll do what I say?" Axel asked in a serious tone. It was almost as if he was talking to a dog sometimes but Axel wasn't exactly sure how to talk to the teenage boy as that was Roxas's department.

"For the last time, yes! I promise I'll remember!"

"Good…good. Tell me what happens when I get back tomorrow night."

"Okay then," Roxel responded and finally went back to his room. Despite the fact that Roxel had a good point, Axel couldn't help but feel something was a bit wrong with this picture…

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Nii-Chan, LUCKY!" Sora exclaimed after the actual realization that it was Roxas sitting at their dinner table, in that body, and speaking to them.

"Sora, don't talk with your mouth full," Leon immediately started and Sora only frowned.

"This is NOT that lucky!" Roxas pointed at his body and Sora quickly swallowed his bite,

"Yes it is! So, if you never change back…then you lived all those years but you kinda got to start over so…you will technically outlive me and Ven-Nii! I think…"

"Don't think too hard now, Sora!" Ven lightly teased.

"That's just it, Sora, I don't want to stay like this forever. I got someone I love and I got Roxel…" Roxas tried to explain but talking to a teenager with some sense is almost the same as talking to a brick wall.

"That reminds me, since you're here: I don't like Roxel," Sora announced and half the table face-palmed at that.

"…Really?" Roxas asked in surprise and a raise brow.

"He's mean," Sora stated bluntly, "He thinks he's ALWAYS right!"

When Roxas notice Ven squirm a bit when Sora talked about Roxel, the blonde's heart sank. He was worse of a parent than he thought…

"By the way boys, if Roxel asks about where Roxas is tomorrow, tell him I'm in the hospital but I'm fine. And if he asks where Roxas is, tell him he's with Uncle Vincent," Cloud announced and the twins simultaneously raised a brow. As Ventus asked for more details about it, Roxas couldn't help but observe his family: A nice family dinner with the occasional, but harmless, bicker. How Roxas missed that…He missed the times when he and Naminé fought at the dinner table. He doesn't even remember when he had family dinner back at his own place. Axel sits himself in the living room and eats there while Roxel eats in his own room. This left Roxas by himself in the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas was almost pleased to go into his own room…only to remember that it wasn't really 'his' room anymore. Well he has moved out long ago but still…it was odd seeing your old bedroom become an art room…

"You used to sleep in here?" Ventus asked and Roxas jumped, not expecting anyone to be that quiet when approaching him.

"Y-Yeah…guess I gotta sleep somewhere else…" Roxas shrugged as he stared at the canvases, the pictures on the wall, and papers all over the floor, "Do you work here, Ventus?"

"You can sleep with me and Sora! And yeah I do!" the boy smiled, "So does Sora. He's a bit competitive about everything and wants to make sure I don't get too far in terms of drawing skills."

Roxas looked back to see all the stuff in colored pencils.

"_Hmm…guess art runs in the family…"_

"You should talk to Naminé, she loves art," Roxas suggested as Ventus took him to the room he shared with Sora, which was no other than Naminé's old room.

"Really? Wow I never knew that!"

The younger blonde took Roxas's hand as he fast-walked to the bedroom. He opened it to see Sora laying out a sleeping bag.

"You can have my bunk! It's the top," Sora pointed with a grin.

"N-No Sora, it's okay, really, I-"

"Nonsense!" Sora cut in and pulled Roxas in, "Do you know how many times I've fallen off the top? I don't mind being grounded for a while!"  
Roxas raised a brow at that.

"Then why don't you sleep at the bottom bunk?"

"Because I like the top and he likes the bottom," Sora shrugged...So Roxas just simply accepted that answer. It still made some sense. But as all three got ready to hit the hay, Roxas couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth that he hasn't felt in a long time…

"Hey, Sora? Ventus?" he called for them after he reached the top bunk.

"Yeah?" the two responded in unison with Ventus popping his head out from the bottom bunk.

"…Thank you," Roxas whispered and he mentally noted to thank his parents and Naminé as well, "Truly, thank you…"

* * *

**For scenes, it should be easy to distinguish Leon-Sora and Sora, but Leon-Sora will be called "Guardian-Sora" at times. **

**Please read and review!**


	3. Brothers

**So…my computer died…yes this will be announced in all my fanfics so I can get some pity about being slow on updates. It's not a lie though, it really did.**

* * *

_Roxas's eyes snapped open and he sat up, almost in panic. But he calmed down when he saw himself in front of a lake and surrounded by trees._

"_Hi Roxas," Guardian-Sora greeted and Roxas lightly jumped, not realizing the boy was next to him. _

"_Sora? Oh my gosh, SORA!" he cried out and before the brunette could get another word out, Roxas had his arms around him in a tight hug, "I missed you so much!" _

_Sora gently patted Roxas on the back in comfort,_

"_I missed you too…hey, tell me what's up," he asked as he rubbed the back._

"_I thought you already knew," said Roxas, but without letting go of the boy before him._

"_Well…I know that you're suffering a bit. But I would never be that nosy," Sora partially lied. _

"…_Okay then, if you're willing to listen," said Roxas and slowly released but they touched as Roxas sat beside him._

"_You know I'll always be there for you…even if you don't know." _

_Roxas felt a sense of comfort and familiarity of sitting and talking to this boy again. So he smiled for him, and started his sad story. Sora listened with great care, without saying a word to interrupt._

* * *

As the alarm went off that morning, by routine, Cloud hit it. But unlike usual days when he simply got up to get everyone else up and then make breakfast, he rolled over and gently shook Leon.

"Hey, Love, wake up…" he whispered and Leon slowly stirred after a while, "Leon?"

The scarred-man blinked a few times before looking at Cloud,

"Hey, morning…" he whispered tiredly.

"Good morning…so, how'd it go?"

Leon closed his eyes but kept talking.

"Yeah, Merlin let me into Roxas's dream in my old body…you have no idea how hard it was not to act like a parent in that form," Leon lightly shook his head at the reminder. Many times he wanted to just cut in on Roxas and tell him to do this and that among other things…

"So what's going on, is Roxas okay?" Cloud asked in concerned.

"From what Roxas told me, that Axel obviously takes our boy for granted. And Roxel is turning out…well, I don't want to insult our own grandchild, but he'd be the one relative I'd deny being related to."

"…Do you think Roxas should ever go back? Do you think Merlin is saving him for doing this?" Cloud asked and Leon lightly groaned from the tiredness before he answered.

"I don't know…that's Roxas's choice in the end. But I promised I'd pop back into his dreams every now and then."

Cloud lightly smiled and planted a kiss on the man's forehead,

"You're a good man…Squall."

* * *

Cloud knocked on his children's door, telling the twins to get up for school and to do it fast so he doesn't have to bang harder and disturb Roxas. But much like Roxas before him…Sora struggles to get up for school. So Ventus had to literary drag Sora to the bathroom and splash some water on his face to help him wake up.

Soon, the twins were off to school, though Sora was just as sluggish as any other day as he walked with his brother.

"VENVEN!"

Even after Vanitas jumped Ventus, Sora still can't wake up.

"Mm…you smell nice this morning…"

"Gah! Let go of me!"

Vanitas never was one to listen and since Sora was too tired to do anything, Ventus had to constantly slap the black-haired boy's hands away. This was a daily routine, much to Ventus's dismay, but today was slightly different when they saw the school in sight.

"Yo! Sor! Ven!"

Ventus just shoved Vanitas away a little and Sora looked up tiredly to see Roxel approaching them.

"Hey Roxel…" Ventus mumbled and averted eye gaze.

"What do you want?" Sora asked, almost rudely.

"So is your dad alright?" Roxel asked as he stood with his hands in his pockets and ignoring Sora's supposed-crankiness.

"Huh?" Sora asked tiredly, not that Roxel actually expected an answer from Sora.

"Dad's fine. He's getting out soon," Ventus replied, "Thanks for asking though."

"Oh good, so is my dad at your place? My Otosan wants to know," said Roxel with a light shrug.

"Yeah, I mean no, um…he took off with Uncle Vincent when he went to Twilight Town today."

"WHAT? Why?" Roxel asked, appalled but Ventus just shrugged.

"I don't know, Nii-San didn't say much."

"Oh…well alright then, thanks for your time," Roxel murmured and then went up to Vanitas to knuckle him, "See you at gym, Man! Oh! Ven! And tell your Dad that we hopes he gets better!" with that, Roxel took off for his first class.

"Didn't I see your Dad-oh shit!" Vanitas didn't get the chance to finish his sentence when Ventus kicked him hard on the leg. This was really due to Roxel still being within earshot at that moment and Ventus didn't want to risk it. Though he wasn't sure how to explain this to Vanitas. Thank goodness they were saved by class time so he grabbed Sora and took off while yelling an apology to the black-haired boy over his shoulder.

* * *

Roxas groaned and slowly woke up to the wonderful smell of golden waffles…

His eyes snapped open from realization.

"_WAFFLES?" _he screamed in his mind, his body reacting like a zombie wanting to get to that delicious meal, and sat up on the bed. That's when he realized…again to himself…that this was no dream. He really has shrunken to his young age…

"Good morning, Roxas," Cloud greeted when Roxas slowly came down the kitchen and at the table, waffles, eggs, bacon, and milk was laid out for him. He paused and stared at that for a moment…recollecting the emotions he felt. Roxas looked around, wondering if Naminé, 15 again, will come and he'll realize this was all just one big dream and maybe he didn't even age at all. Of course, Naminé never came down for breakfast as this was no dream at all. It's been so long since the blonde's had Cloud make him breakfast in the mornings. Not only that, it's been a while since he's been properly greeted in the mornings to begin with.

"Thank you, Dad," he whispered and he felt his eyes well up. Now he just felt like a little baby for getting emotional about this.

"Of course, Roxas," Cloud replied as he continued his work to clean up the kitchen since everyone else ate before Roxas woke up, "Sora and Ventus want to take you out later today, I hope you're willing to go."

Roxas slowly nodded as he started eating.

"Well, I guess so. It wouldn't hurt…"

"Yeah go for it," Cloud encouraged and after wiping his hands he came around and patted his son on the back, "You deserve a nice break. But anything you want to talk about, we're all here for you, alright?"

Roxas looked up with a small, but sincere smile,

"I will…thank you, Dad, really."

* * *

"Hi Ventus…"

"Go. Away!" Ventus exclaimed and tried to shoo Vanitas away. The blonde was trying to eat his lunch with Sora but as usual, Vanitas would drop by their table.

"Aw, I can't visit my favorite pair of twins?"

"…No!"

"So cold, Venny…" Vanitas lightly purred as he ran his finger down the pale face but Ventus just knocked the hand away. It was nothing new so Sora just continued eating as he watched this event unfold. He'd only step in if Ventus calls for him or if Vanitas decides to take it a step up.

"Can we hang out after school, Sora?" Vanitas asked as he invited himself to the table and sat himself down.

"Su-"

"Not today!" Ventus immediately cut in and gave Sora a look until the boy remembered and caught on.

"Oh! Right, uh, sorry, Van! Not today!" Sora apologized and Vanitas only raised a brow.

"What? Doing something special without me?" he questioned with a sense of teasing in his voice and Sora just shrugged,

"Just a family commitment."

"Aw, you suck!"

"Why don't you go hang out with Roxel or something?" Ventus suggested, knowing Vanitas can probably keep Roxel away from places himself and Sora like to hang out.

"Hm…I guess I could," Vanitas shrugged as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "But you're not getting me off your back that easily my Ventus!"

"Ugh…" Ventus groaned as he leaned over his lunch.

* * *

Roxas crooked his neck and stared at himself in the mirror. He was surprised how nice he looked in black. Twirling himself around, he looked at his black jacket with white checkered boxes going across around the waist. The shirt under it was completely white and to match to the jacket, he had completely black pants and black boots.

"Here Roxy!"

A checkered folded-into-triangle-scarf was tied around his neck at that moment and black sunglasses were put on his head followed the jacket's hood being put on Roxas's head.

"…I look so depressing," Roxas stated as he looked at the mirror and at Naminé behind him.

"We're trying to disguise you, Roxas! You can't look like your old self or it's too easy to recognize you, right?"

"Naminé you do realize that thanks mako being all weird and stuff…I look exactly like Ventus…" he reminded and put the sunglasses over his eyes, "Even if you hide my eyes!"

"Yes, but Ventus would never dress like that," Naminé pointed out, "And that's why you need to keep the hood over your head to hide your hair! Oh!"

Naminé turned around to grab a cap and told Roxas to put on his head before putting the hood back on.

"There! That hides her hair and your eyes!" she announced proudly.

"I…guess so?" Roxas shrugged but he can't but feel he looks like a 'gangster.'

"We're hooooome!" Sora announced, as he's finally gotten energy throughout the day, "Hey Sis!" he waved when he saw Naminé. The brunette's eyes almost enlarged when he saw Roxas.

"Whoa! Hey! You look awesome Nii-Chan!"

Roxas took off the glasses, cap, and hood,

"Thanks? Not really comfortable though…my head gets itchy."

Ventus tailed behind Sora but gave a bright smile for Roxas,

"I think if you had everything on, you can pass as someone completely different!"

"I'm glad you guys like it!" Naminé said with a smile before she glanced at her watch, "Just in time too! I need to get to work! You have fun now, Roxy!" she waved for him and the three boys waved to her as she started head out the door.

"Okay!" Sora dropped his schoolbag in the middle of the hallway, "ARCADE TIME!"

* * *

Fingers tapped unbelievably fast as Sora's mastery on the fighting games were clearly shown.

"Okay, that's it!" Roxas nearly slammed his hands down after this who-knows-how-many-straight-losses-in-a-row against Sora. It caused Ventus to lightly jump, fearing Roxas was angry, "DDR! Now!"

"Oh you're on!" Sora nodded when he caught that smirk on Roxas's face.

The two dashed to the dancing machine.

"W-Wait up!" Ven cried after them but the coins were already inserted in the machine and the two went at it by the time Ventus navigated his way towards them. As he watched the game play, he caught a laugh out of Roxas. With that laugh was a smiling face and Ventus felt the relief he's been waiting for all day.

"Hey! I wanna play winner!" he cried with a laugh attached to the end of it,

"Pth! Which will be me!" Sora gloated as he glanced at Ventus but when he looked back towards the screen, he tripped and slipped on his footing, causing himself to fall forward and hitting the machine,

"Sora!" the younger blonde rushed to his side and Roxas immediately halted in his game to kneel down beside the brunette.

"Sora! You okay?" Roxas immediately pulled Sora up and helped him into a sitting position. The boy held his head and hissed in pain but let out a small cry of obvious pain. Roxas forced Sora's hands away so he could put his own on Sora's forehead and started rubbing gently but firmly.

"Nii-Chan…" After small moan, Sora let out a small cry and a tear slid down his face, "It hurts…"

"It's okay, it's okay…" Immediately, Roxas pulled the body close with his other arm but continues to help ease the pain, "Ventus, go see if it's possible to get any ice and meet us at the tables."

Ventus immediately nodded upon that request and took off while Roxas pulled Sora into a stand.

"Come on, you'll be okay. Does it still hurt?"

"A little…"

The pair made their way to a table and Sora's whimpering could clearly be heard but it didn't take long for it to die down. Ventus returned with a pack of ice that was kindly given to the boy and immediately it was on Sora's head.

After a few more minutes, Sora's show of obvious pain went away and he sat there quietly.

"Wow Nii-Chan, you sure knew what to do real fast!" Ven commented,

"Thank you, Nii-Chan…" Sora smiled weakly as he held the ice.

"Oh come now guys, you would've done the same thing if I wasn't around."

"Well I don't know…I think I'd panic first," Ventus murmured.

"But you would've acted, I'm sure of it," said Roxas and scooted his chair closer to Sora to make it easier to hold the ice pack on Sora's forehead,

"Why couldn't you be around more often? Do you know how often Ven and I have fallen doing things?"

"I don't think I want to know…but well, it's hard if I'm constantly taking care of my family because they're so prone to injuring themselves! Roxel always get in a heap of trouble…Axel too…there was this one time when I left them alone in the house for 5 hours…do you guys remember the time when our stairs were broken?" he only received a nod from the two and so Roxas continued…

And that story explained how Roxel ended up with a scar on his leg and how Axel had a broken arm all those years ago…

* * *

"I know right?" Half an hour later, Sora was practically all better and the three were eating while chatting away about random things, "No one likes getting clothes for Christmas!"

They would burst out laughing in joy and made fun of close family-friends and relatives like brothers would do.

"Hey…Sora! Ventus!"

The three froze in their spot, afraid of who just spotted them.

"Who is it, I'm not going to look!" Roxas hissed in whisper and not just because the voice came from behind him.

The other two pair of eyes glanced up but only Ventus seemed to have naively dropped his guard.

"Hi Uncle Riku!" Ven greeted and Roxas immediately pulled his cap down more to hide his face while 'Oh shit' ran through his head over and over again. He knew that voice sounded familiar!

"Ventus…I'm not that old," Riku stated as he put one hand on his hip.

"We know, we just like calling you that!" Sora added in to the teasing.

"Oh I know…so, who's this? New friend?"

"Uh…yeah…" the twins responded in nervous unison while Roxas gave a light wave from his spot without even glancing or saying anything to the silverette.

"Um, Uncle Riku! Uh…so what are you doing here at an arcade of all places?" Sora asked trying to get Riku's attention away from Roxas.

"Oh I had to pick up something for Kairi next door and I stopped by here for a quick hi because there's your uncle Tidus," Riku pointed towards the prize counter.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Was the next thing heard across the room. Even Roxas let out a small chuckle but he quickly quieted himself down before Riku noticed how much he sounded like Ventus.

"How is Auntie Kairi doing?" Ventus asked and it was Sora's turn to try to signal Ventus to shut up already and let Riku go!

"She's doing great! Oh yeah, Axel called me some time ago…where's Roxas again?"

"Uh…oh! He went to Twilight Town with Uncle Vincent! And uh…he was over to check on Dad…right?" Sora whispered the end with Ven who hesitantly nodded,

"Oh good, I thought he went missing or something. Hope he's doing alright though."

A beep was heard and Riku was forced to check his watch, "Hn…I better get home to Kairi. You boys stay out of trouble alright?" the silverette ruffled their hairs before he started to take his leave, "And get your shy friend to start socializing more."

"Will do!" the two waved and after a nudge, Roxas finally started to look up. From the corner of his eye he could see the long silver hair tied in a down ponytail but he could also see that Riku was just as tall and fit(well, MORE tall and fit) as he was back in high school. The man dressed casual and carried a shopping bag from the grocery store and bakery…must be for Kairi.

"Wow so it's true, you really don't like Uncle Riku huh?" Ventus asked curiously and Roxas tipped his cap back up after Riku was completely out of sight.

"Well…it's not that I don't like him I guess…I just haven't had great memories with him…"

Not to sound like he has a grudge but sometimes it isn't exactly easy to forget getting injured or humiliated by the same person over and over again for a couple of years or so.

"So you're…what? Scared of him?" Sora asked and Roxas lightly flinched,

"Maybe…" he murmured which only made Sora crack up laughing which made Roxas throw a few fries at him which Sora in turn snickered and quickly dipped friends in ketchup to throw but Ventus practically threw himself over the table to stop a possible messy fight, even if it was only a brotherly fight.

* * *

"Roxel!"

"Whaaaaat?" the boy responded with pizza in his mouth, a cup in one hand, and milk in the other. The boy kicked the refrigerator close and started walking towards the voice that arrived from the hallway.

"Roxe-oh my gosh, what are you-never mind," Axel stopped himself and made himself focus on the main point, "So where's Roxas?"

Roxel rolled his eyes, turned himself back around to the kitchen counter, and laid everything down before he replied.

"He apparently took off with that family-friend of theirs to Twilight Town. Vincent was his name I think. Oh yeah, so I obviously couldn't give him this," Roxel reached into his pocket and handed Roxas's cell phone back to Axel.

"Are you…" Axel had to take in a breath and let it out to calm himself down as his hand met his face, "Did you ask when he'll be back?"

"…No?"

Axel next gave the boy a look.

"But I will…" he muttered.

"Can't you just call Ven or Sora?"

"Do I have to?"

Another stern look and Roxel groaned,

"Fine…when I'm done eating." With that, Roxel picked up his food the same way as before and headed upstairs.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Happy Holidays!**


	4. A Love That Never Left

**Finally updated…**

**Life's so hectic right now! And writing this fanfic only helps me agree with myself that being an adult sucks! If only kids could be as perfect as the twins…**

* * *

"Helloooooo?" Sora picked up his phone before it finished ringing. He would've gotten to it sooner if Roxas didn't have him in a headlock and wouldn't let go until Sora apologized to Ventus for messing up the boy's drawing. But even now, he's trying to control his laughter from what happened.

"Hey dobe, when's my Dad going to be back?" Roxel asked between eating his bar of sea salt ice cream. Sora's face dropped to a frown upon realizing who it was,

"I don't know okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"No! I mean yes! I don't know!"

"Sheesh, grumpy much today, Sora? Alright, well can you ask and tell me?"

"Fine, whatever." Without a goodbye, Sora hung up and called out to Roxas who was hovering over Ventus and watching the boy draw, in attempt to fix the mess Sora made.

"Tell him I don't know," Roxas replied and Sora just shrugged, texting the answer right back to Roxel. The three are now in the art room and trying to take in the art atmosphere but it was hard with both Sora and Roxas being a bit more at roughhousing in this room.

"Nii-Chan…?"

"Hmm?" Roxas responded to Ven's call.

"…What if you can't change back?"

"…"

Sora gave Ven a look from where he stood, trying to remind him that they were trying to brighten up Roxas's day and not the other way around.

"Because if you can't…will you stay with us? Forever?" Ven asked, looking over his shoulder and up at Roxas who looked confused. He remained quiet for a little bit but answered with a small smile.

"Not forever, Silly. You and Sora will one day grow up and find someone special to spend your life with instead of me. But yes…if I can't change back, I'll stay with you guys for as long as possible."

Roxas ruffled Ven's hair in comfort and it seemed to have given Ven, as well as Sora, a reassurance kind of joy. Both boys couldn't help but smile at the thought of that.

* * *

Axel stared at the monster before him…how did Roxas ever find time to do all this?

"Roxel!" he shouted for the boy for the umpteenth time. Finally, said-boy came down what his usual "Whaaaat?" whiny-voice.

"…Wash the dishes," Axel pointed at the overflowing pile in the sink and Roxel only gave him an appalled look.

"WHAT? That's gonna take me forever!"

"Do it. At least until your dad gets back."

"But who knows when he'll get back! And why can't you do it?"

Axel gave him a firm look and folded his arms.

"Who fed you dinner today?"

"…You…" he murmured, "Although those that didn't eat it are the lucky ones..."

"Of come on! My meal isn't THAT bad!" Axel retorted, "Besides, I have to do the other annoying chore around the house this weekend!"

"Why don't you just do it now?" Roxel asked, knowing Axel just lounges around after dinner anyway.

"…Because I need to look up on how to use the washing machine."

Roxel paused but nodded, knowing he didn't know any more on how to use that thing than Axel does. But still…he doesn't want to do the dishes…

* * *

"Nii-Chan, can you explain this to me?" Ven asked, scooting over to Roxas who was reading the twins' manga while said-twins were doing homework. So Roxas placed down the manga and looked at Ven's math homework.

"Okay…alright, here, see this?" Roxas picked up the spare paper and pencil and got to work.

"I'm surprised you even remember any of this stuff! Dad and Otosan are no help at all!" said Sora before scooting over as well, "And when you're done with Ven can you help me on mine too?"

"Haha, okay, I'll try. Just wait. And I always help Roxel on his so I basically re-learned everything while he learned," Roxas explained; but upon that reminder, Roxas now worried a bit about Roxel's grades at the moment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shit…"

"What's up?" Vanitas asked Roxel when he heard the boy curse the moment the two met up while walking in the school's hallways,

"I totally forgot to do ALL of my homework!"

Vanitas only gave him a look,

"How in the world is that even possible?"

"Because nobody nagged me to do it!" Roxel defended, not that it was a good excuse.

"Right…you're in high school and you still need someone to nag you to do it?"

"Shut up, Van."

Van only rolled his eyes but the conversation dropped when they had to part for different first period classes. The black-haired boy made his way through the day until lunch when he went to bother Ventus.

"My sweet VenVen!"

"Gah! Go away!"

"You're so cold to me, Venny!"

"And you're annoying!"

"So cold…"

"You're not going to make me pity you! Go away!"

Sora only sighed at their bickering as he ate. Their daily battle can get tiresome sometimes even if Sora's never truly in it. That's when Sora realized that Roxas may know how to help them all out.

* * *

"Ugh, you're actually friends with Vanitas?" Roxas almost gagged at the reminder that this boy literally molested Ventus on more than one occasion.

"He's not a bad guy…just stupid," Sora lightly laughed at his summary. Ventus was at a club today after school and so it was just Sora and Roxas hanging out today at an ice cream parlor(Roxas in his disguise outfit again).

"That so huh?"

"Yeah…but he really likes Ventus; except Ven doesn't give the guy the time of day."

"Good!"

"Nii-Chan!"

Roxas only shrugged, not wanting to take back what he said.

"Anyone sexually molesting someone else isn't someone I deem as good if you ask me," said Roxas as he scooped up a spoonful of ice cream for himself.

"Even as a joke and Ventus only partially minds?"

"If Ventus doesn't approve, then I still stand by what I say. If Ventus wants that guy to stop, then he has to stop. Okay, supposedly Ven doesn't mind; what if Vanitas does something that does make Ven very uncomfortable? And if Ven says no, who can say that Vanitas will stop?"

"Oh…I guess I never thought of it that way…"

"The two need to have a mutual understanding of each other and a sense of trust before I say its 'okay' for Vanitas to be touching Ven inappropriately," Roxas stated as he took a spoonful of his scooped sea salt ice cream.

"…Nii-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

Sora poked the cherry of his sundae for a moment before speaking.

"How did you and Axel meet?"

"Huh?" Roxas lightly fidgeted when he was about to get another spoonful of ice cream.

"How did you and Axel meet? Why do you like him? He's funny I admit but totally irresponsible and I can't believe you settled for someone like him."

"…" The blonde's eyes drifted away from Sora's and down at his treat but even that didn't cheer him up.

"Nii-Chan?"

"I met him in high school when I was getting picked on. He saved me and…I guess it just started from there," Roxas lightly smiled at the memory. The first time he really saw those green eyes up close and how mesmerizing they were, "And I really like him…because he was the first who saw me as somebody, instead of a nobody."

"…What about now?" Sora asked, not realizing what exactly he just asked.

"…I don't know anymore," Roxas quietly responded as his smile faded…

"I'm-I'm sorry, Nii-Chan! I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Roxas cut in and tried to put on a smile for the other, "It's alright…"

Although the answer only made Sora feel and look more guilty.

"Is there anyone you really like, Sora?"

The boy looked up in surprise.

"M-Me? Well…no…I don't think so anyway," Sora shrugged and Roxas's face softened.

"That so? Well I hope you save yourself for when you do find someone special…do you know who were named after, Sora?"

"Um…wasn't it this boy that was friends with the family?"

"That's right. You know, Sora, I'll let you in on a secret."

Sora leaned in, as the curiosity sparked within him.

"Don't tell anyone. This is just between you and me, understand?" Roxas leaned in as well and spoke in a whisper. Sora nodded excitedly,

"I promise! I won't tell!"

"Good," Roxas nodded once offered his pinky that made Sora quickly take it as they hooked and silently made a pinky promise, "Okay then…I was in love with the Sora you were named after."

Sora lightly gaped and tried his best not to exclaim in surprise.

"He was my best friend. The difference between him and Axel is that Sora stuck by me like glue. Well compared to Axel anyway," Roxas lightly chuckled at that thought, "He was such a parent sometimes. I admit…him treating me like a child was a bit annoying but at the same time…I liked being looked after," he confessed.

"Well that's understandable! I mean…you said you were always picked on right?"

"Yeah," Roxas only lightly shrugged but a smile slowly formed as he thought back, "He…was always there. He looked after me, protected me…he was my shoulder to lean and cry on. He always wanted the best for me."

"Oh wow…where is he now?"

"That's the thing, Sora…no one knows," that smile fell and Roxas's heart tugged at the thought, "He just…disappeared. No word, no warning, and no goodbye…"

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Nii-Chan! You must miss him a lot!"

"You have no idea…" Roxas lightly whispered, "I'd give anything to see him again…"

"_And outside of my dreams…"_

"Maybe you will! It's possible!"

"Heh…it's been years, Sora. He…might not even remember me. Besides, I don't want him to see me like this. Although…" Roxas paused in thought. THAT-Sora was who turned him into this form in the first place! Right? Maybe…maybe he was meant to meet him again? And suddenly, the blonde's face flushed red at the thought.

"Nii-Chan?"

"H-Huh?" he stuttered and tried to calm himself.

"Do you think maybe…you still have some feelings for him?"

"…I…I don't…know…"

It was impossible! Why would anyone still have feelings for a very old flame from almost 20 years ago, that loves another no less, and actually…have that hope and yearning to see him again?

"Oh god, I think I'm insane…"

Yeah, having even a simple crush on someone you're seeing in your dreams wasn't the greatest realization one could have.

* * *

Axel wanted to say "F-My life," with the actual word, so many times today. Things just could not get worse, it just can't. The red-head knew NOTHING on how to take care of the house with Roxas gone and now he's out shopping for some cleaning materials due to the mess Roxel made, trying to using the dish washer instead of hand-washing. Of course, the only reason Roxel didn't get in too much trouble was because Axel had no idea how to use that thing any more than Roxel and would've probably made a mess too…

The red-head was on his way back, walking just because he wanted to take his time getting back to the miserable excuse he called a home. He would've started to swear out loud some more, well technically mumble them under his breath, but he caught a flash of red on the road. He personally thought those scenes on TV and movies when time seemed to have frozen and the characters can see exactly who's in a fast-driven car as they passed by. But he doubted them no longer when Axel saw no other than the familiar Vincent Valentine speed by…with no other occupants in the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

"_Roxas…Roxas…"_

_He was afraid to open his eyes…_

"_Roxas, are you okay?"_

_But still…_

_The blonde slowly fluttered is eyes opened but when he did he felt his body heat go up._

"_You alright?" Guardian-Sora asked and helped Roxas into a sitting position and the two sat side by side once more beside a lake in a dark forest lit by countless fireflies._

"_Y-Yeah…"_

"_You sure? You look almost sick and I'm pretty sure you were alright a few days ago when I saw you last."_

"_Actually um…Sora I need to ask…"_

_If Roxas was looking at the brunette, he would notice Sora's worried expression._

"_Well…ask away."_

"…_What are you?" Roxas asked as he looked up with almost pleading eyes, "Are you human? An angel? What are you? Why did you leave all those years ago? Why are you seeing me now and why can I only talk and see you at this age? How come you haven't aged at all? And how do I know all these dreams I have with are even…real?" _

_Roxas looked so discouraged to Sora that guilt easily overcame him, especially when he saw those tears welling up in those eyes. _

"_Forgive me, Roxas…"_

_Sora shifted a bit in his position and look before him at the beautiful sight with all the fireflies being reflected off the clear water._

"_To be honest, I don't know what I am either. But I can't age, Roxas. I'll never look any older than I do now. And I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye, I really didn't. But…something happened and…I had to leave."_

"…"

"_However, I can assure you, Roxas that me visiting you in your dream is as well as if we met in person. I swear it. I care about you. You're family to me and I'll always be there for you no matter what." _

"…_Did you ever return to the person you were in love with?" Roxas asked as he pulled up his knees and hugged it._

"…_I did."_

"_I see…how is then between you guys?"_

_He could feel it…the sense of life from Sora beside him…the boy's happiness. _

"_Great! We…We worked it out."_

"_Oh…I thought so…" Roxas buried his head even deep as he felt himself even more. That's when Sora felt it…he was physically getting pulled from Roxas. _

"_Roxas!" a hand reached out but it failed to reach Roxas. Along with Sora, the rest of the scenery began to disappear only to be replaced by darkness surrounding the young blonde._

"_Roxas! Roxas what's going on? Why are you…why are you pushing me away? Roxas! ROXAS! Answer me! Roxaaaas!" _

* * *

Leon gasped for air when he found himself awake and sitting on his bed with sweat. The sudden movement stirred Cloud beside him who awoke quite swiftly.

"Leon? Leon, what's wrong?" he asked with concern as he sat up and touched the other.

"Roxas…"

"What's wrong with him? Is he alright?"

"I…I'm not sure…I think I'm upset him somehow but…I don't know what I did that could've," Leon ran a hand through his hair as he thought, trying to figure out what had upset Roxas so bad, "He…relied and was attached to my young self more than I thought he was though."

"…I'm not surprised. You really brought him out of the dumps and pushed him in the right direction," said Cloud with a comforting tone, "Let's get some sleep. We can see if Ventus and Sora know anything."

Leon nodded as the two lied back down together.

"I just worry…" the lion-man whispered.

"I know…me too…but we'll get through."

* * *

**Yaaaay! Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Absence Makes the Heart Wander

**Late...this story is harder than I thought! Though I partially blame my lack inspiration lately. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

"Roxas…Roxas…hey, Roxas," the eldest blonde in the house softly shook his son's body but the boy wouldn't respond, "Roxas! Hey, its noon, you shouldn't be in bed for so long considering how early you slept!"

"…I don't feel so well, Dad."

"…Oh."

Cloud dared to climb up the mini-ladder and sat beside the figure on the bed while hopefully not hitting his head on the ceiling. He gently rested his hand on the other's forehead whose owner faced the wall on his side.

"What's the matter, Roxas?" the man asked as his other hand felt his own skin but no difference in temperature was felt.

"I just…have a lot of my mind I guess…" Roxas responded in a soft whisper as he stared at the wall. He felt Cloud's hand run over his body, gently patting in comfort. The feeling was nice, but at the same Roxas felt his responsibility and position as a grown adult, not a child(despite his current looks). As much as Roxas didn't want Cloud here treating him like a kid again…he wanted it at the same time. It was then, that Roxas thought of Axel. That's what one of the things a mate was for wasn't it? To take that emotional burden you give your parents off of them?

"Roxas…hey…"

The younger blonde didn't even hear his father's voice for the past few moments until Cloud's finger was felt against his face. Cloud gently wiped away the tears bordering Roxas's eyes and the boy quickly blinked to hold them in so he could rub them away.

"You can talk to me. It can stay just between us if you want."

Roxas didn't want to admit it but a having a pact of secrecy comforted him. He's a grown man (on the inside at least)! He shouldn't be acting like a little kid! Yet he couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed from crying in front of one of his parents. He felt the urge to die if it was Leon instead of Cloud though…

"…Dad…Remember…when you almost divorced Tou-San?" Roxas immediately thought of that one incident that might've changed the outcome of his life entirely.

"…Of course."

"…Why did you end up staying together?"

Cloud stared questionably at his son but looked away in thought for a moment.

"He…showed me how much he loved me. And how much he wanted to fix the problems that came up between us."

Roxas started rolling over to face the other side and see Cloud easier.

"How? How did you get him to fix it?"

"I didn't," Cloud responded with a gentle shake of his head, "I didn't get him to fix it. He_ wanted_ to fix it."

The response only had Roxas make a confused expression.

"Is this…about you and Axel? Do you miss him?"

Roxas looked away from his father and back to the wall once more.

"I don't know anymore…I do…yet I don't."

"I see…it can be really troubling huh? Perhaps you and Axel should just sit down and talk about the relationship once this is all done and gone," Cloud suggested as he ran a hand through Roxas's hair.

"I don't know if we should…because if we end up wanting it to end…what's going to happen to Roxel?" Roxas swallowed as he thought back to the past once more, "How is he…going to feel about it?"

It was then that Cloud finally realized how Roxas probably felt all those years ago…and now he felt guilty and stupid for not even thinking about how his children _really_ felt about their parents splitting up.

"That's considerate of you, Roxas, but…your feelings matter too."

Before more could be said on the matter, the house's loud doorbell rang and Cloud was forced to excuse himself to go answer it. Though when he did, he was in for the shock of his life (almost).

"_Speak of the devil…"_

Flaming red hair all over the place, piercing green eyes, and that unmistakable tattoo…

"Can I help you…?" Cloud asked almost as if the man was a stranger.

"Um…I know, awkward, I will make this as fast as possible…" Axel nearly muttered, trying to look at Cloud in the eye but he always glanced away anyway, "I wanted to know…if you knew where Roxas is. I have…no way to contact him and I'm worried."

"He's in Twilight Town with Vincent Valentine," Cloud responded as if I were true.

"That's what Roxel told me but…I saw Vincent last night. Without Roxas."

This time, Axel caught Cloud's face and that second of surprise he had on, no matter how fast Cloud recovered that reaction.

"Oh…I'll go ask Vincent for you then…"

Cloud took a couple of steps back, indicating the conversation is over but Axel stepped forward and forced his hand onto the door to prevent it from being shut on him.

"I know you don't like me and I'm pretty sure Leon hates me. But…if you could…tell Roxas to call home. I want to hear from him. I want to know, from him, where he is and if he's alright."

"…"

"…"

How Cloud was tempted to slam that door shut anyway…

"…Alright, I will tell him if I get the chance."

Axel let out a small sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Thank you…"

* * *

"VenVeeeeeeeen~"

Immediately, Ventus dove for Sora during his walk and used him as a shield against Van. Is the guy stalking them home now?

"Oh come on, Venny, I won't hurt you," the black haired teen smirked but Ventus only frowned while holding Sora before him. Van would try and go around but Ventus would follow those same actions while holding Sora out in front of him. The poor boy was torn between being used to this or being tired of it.

"Guys…come on…" he nearly whimpered, wanting to go home already now that school is over and done with for the day.

"Yeah, come on, Ven-Tus…how about you and I have some fun sometime?"

The blonde only stuck his tongue out at him,

"Not even in your dreams!"

"Haha, too late for that…"

"Ugh! Get out of my sight!"

"Guys, come on, I wanna go home already!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Roxas?"

Roxas didn't like the tone his father used at that moment…

"Y-Yeah?" he peaked out of his covers and Cloud took it as an okay to come in again.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to call Vincent…" the older blonde growled a bit out of annoyance.

"Did something happen?" Roxas asked in worry as Cloud climbed up to the top bunk again and sat on the bed.

"Well…Axel spotted Vincent…without you. He's back from Twilight Town."

"…Oh…uh…so…"

"Axel wants you to call him. He says he's worried."

"…He's…worried?"

"Yeah; he wants to know where you are and make sure you're okay."

"Oh…well…I guess I have to call him up now huh?"

Cloud only shrugged before ruffling the boy's head,

"It's your choice…"

"What do I even say?"

"What your heart believes you should say…"

* * *

"Dude back me up…Van? Van!" Roxel exclaimed into the mic as they played their favorite MMORPG together.

"You weren't even listening to my whole story, why should I back you up?" Van practically spat as his character stood there doing nothing onscreen.

Roxel made a groan but his hands carried on to play the game anyway.

"Well you want that treasure at the end of this dungeon or no?"

"…Curse you…"

"And I lied, I totally heard some of it. Something about Ventus totally ignoring you?" Roxel asked as he continuously pressed a button on keyboard.

"Yeah…aren't I supposed to be lovable? And what's that noise in the background?"

Roxel paused for a moment to listen,

"Oh it's just the phone."

"Aren't you going to get it?"

"Do I ever?"

"True…so tell me about VenVen, maybe I can win him over if I actually give him something he likes!"

"Ugh…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Somehow I'm relieved the machine got it…" _Roxas thought with a relieved sigh. Soon the BEEP sound went off and Roxas took in a breath, "Hey…it's me. Um…Dad told me you wanted a call so…I'm just letting you guys know there's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. I just…I just need a little break. I wasn't…feeling too good."

He felt so horrible for saying that, he truly did.

"So…I know this is sudden but…please take care of yourselves for a bit. I'll be back…hopefully soon. I…" and he stopped himself.

"_I love you guys."_

Suddenly he couldn't bring himself to say it…

"I…will call back soon probably. Take care."

Without hesitating, he hung up. Roxas let out a sigh of relief, being glad it was over. After a few moments, he finally turned around and opened up the phone booth's door to leave.

"_I hope…I didn't say anything wrong…"_

"Oh you're done!" Ven exclaimed in excitement and Roxas suddenly remembered he was with his brothers, "Can we have ice cream now?"

"Oh…yeah, of course," Roxas nodded before putting a cap back onto his head.

"I want sea salt!"

"Ooh…me too!" Sora piped in during his unusual silence today.

"Haha, sure guys."

* * *

Ever since the two established that they don't like washing the dishes and that Axel can't cook to save his life, they agreed on take-out for dinner. So now Axel stops by some place after work and brings food back.

"Hey! Roxel!" the man called as he walked in and shut the door behind him. He didn't hear a reply but I heard some noise upstairs which meant his son is probably home and either watching television or playing an MMORPG. Axel dropped the bag filled with their hot dogs and French fires onto the kitchen table, his keys onto the counter, pressed the machine while he walked by it, then opened the fridge to get a drink for his meal. On his short walk back to the table, the can was opened by the time he sat down at the table and cool liquid met his lips.

"I just…I just need a little break. I wasn't…feeling too good."

It was as if the body made a spasm-movement when Axel seemed to have caught his own cough before it happened. The man practically leapt from his spot and towards the phone hanging off one of the cabinets. Only catching the end of Roxas's message for a second, he didn't hesitate to play the message again.

"Oh yay! Portillo's!" Roxel exclaimed when he walked into view and if Axel didn't give him a harsh "hush" the boy would've dove for the table and steal Axel's fries before he could find out.

"So…I know this is sudden but…please take care of yourselves for a bit. I'll be back…hopefully soon. I…will call back soon probably. Take care."

"Was that Dad? Is something wrong?" Roxel asked, approaching the only other person in the room.

"Yeah…it was him. He's asking us to, hold out a bit for him."

"How long?"

"I don't know," Axel shrugged, his eyes not yet leaving the machine,

"He…didn't sound too great," Roxel stated that his concern could be heard in the voice.

"_No…he sounded guilty," _Axel thought to himself, his mind racing to figure out why Roxas didn't bother to even mention where he was and why he sounded like that.

"Roxel, ask Ven or Sora if they know where he is at school tomorrow," Axel ordered as he finally turned and went to sit for his meal.

"Sure…Can I…play it again?" Roxel pointed and Axel gave a light wave for an 'ok' after a moment's pause.

* * *

"Soraaaa!"

The boy lifted his head from his desk that morning when he heard a voice that shouldn't be saying his name like that…

"How's my best friend doing?" Van asked when he sat himself onto the other's desk, forcing Sora to scoot back on his chair a bit.

"Tired? It's first period and why aren't you in your own class?" Sora asked as he rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Oh it doesn't matter," Van waved it off, "But so…about Ventus…"

Sora gave the man a look; he folded his arms and found himself slightly glaring.

"Come on, Buddy. Help a guy out. What can I do to get Ven to like me? As in…like-like me."

"I don't know," the brunette shrugged, "For one, I say NOT trying to get in his pants every time you lay eyes on him."

"But that's how I show my affection!"

"Well if you want advice I say start on that."

"Pth…fine. But later, help me on his likes and dislikes…all that jazz, kay?" with that, Van leapt off the desk and nearly slapped the other's back, "Thanks, see ya!"

"…See ya," Sora lightly waved even though the other was already out the door, trying to race back to his class.

The black-haired teen heard the bell ring and he would've mentally cursed if he didn't already expect it.

"Tardy."

"Okay," he responded as he passed the teacher and smoothly slid into his seat. As soon as the teacher went into the teaching part, he nudged Roxel next to him. Although when the other didn't respond he nudged again.

"Ah, stop it!" he hissed back.

"So Sora said I need to stop trying to get into Ven's pants, I need help," Van stated in a whisper although the other looked like he could care less.

"I'll help you later. I need to ask them something so maybe I'll help you figure out how to control your hormones after that."

"What, is this about your dad again?"

"…Yeah, kinda…okay yeah. I can't help but feel…like something's wrong with this picture. He left a voicemail last night and…I don't know it sounded…off."

Roxel rested his chain on his hand, supported by his elbow as he stared at the board in thought.

"Oh my…Roxel is actually showing genuine concern?" Van said in a teasing voice only to get a glare from Roxel.

"Shut up. Of course I'm worried at least a little…he didn't sound like himself and…I don't know, I think it's bugging Otosan too…"

"…If your dad left a message then was it by any chance the phone call you didn't want to get yesterday?" Van reminded and the next thing he knew, he got smacked by a notebook by the other. The smacking only continued until the teacher noticed and put a stop to it.

Still that thought ran through Roxel's head…what if he did answer the phone yesterday?

* * *

**Please read and review! Thanks!**


	6. Avoidance

"Heeeeey VenVen!"

The body memorized the reaction already as Ven bolted into a run without even bothering to look behind him.

"Aw come on! I wasn't even ready!"

The black-haired teen let out a sigh as he placed his hips on his own waist while shaking his head. Even though there are hundreds of students walking and standing around due to school being done for the day, Vanitas could still make out those blonde spikes until Ven was completely out of sight.

"Hey! You just lost my company home!"

As if it was on cue for him to get entertainment, Van looked to his side to see Sora pouting and (cutely) glaring at him.

"Not my fault you weren't here to protect him," Van simply shrugged the blame off, "Besides, at least I didn't run after him. I'm going to show him I can be just as un-hormonal as the next guy…" the golden-eyes glanced around for that moment, "Or at least…you."

A harder pout with a meaner glare now faced him…

"I kid! I kid!(kinda)," his hand met his brunette-friend's back and then shoulder as he pulled the boy along, "I'll walk home with ya since your brother took off."

"Well I guess that's the least you can do…"

"Yup! And hopefully see VenVen when we get to your house!"

Sora's head dropped, practically disappointed in himself for not seeing that coming. As the two, almost drunkenly due to Van's arm over Sora's shoulder, strolled pass other students to get on the street, they were stopped. They didn't even past the school parking lot when Sora was felt a grip on his arm. It shouldn't be a total surprise to Sora when he saw a mix of red and blonde hair on the same head due to the fact that the grips he usually gets from his supposed-nephew ends up painful.

"What's up, Roxel?" Van waved with his left hand that sat on Sora's shoulders.

"Oh you already know," the multicolor-haired boy rolled his eyes as his words rolled off his tongue, "Anyway, Sora. Do you…have any idea where my dad is? He left a message but…I don't know it just seems off and we are kinda worried."

Sora suddenly felt himself stuck in a situation he never thought he'd be in. If this is what it feels like to be trapped between a rock and monster? Well now he knows he'd be dead. Normally Ven is around to answer or at least back him up! His throat dried up as he tried to figure out what he's even supposed to say.

"Um…no…? He uh…I didn't…see…him?"

The only thing the boy got was a silent answer…and then noticed how hard the two he was with was staring at him.

"You're totally lying, where is he?" Roxel muttered with a glare.

"I…I really don't know! He uh…he was over for a bit but…then he left the next morning! I don't think Ven and I even woke up when we were going to go to school!"

"What day was this?" Sora suddenly felt that grip tighter on him that it took a swallow for him to hold in a grunt of slight pain.

"Um…y-yesterday morning?"

"Ugh…alright, then do me a favor will you?" the grip was released and Roxel's tone lightened as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I…guess?" the brunette replied as he rubbed his arm.

"Find out where he is. Or at least tell him to call us again…and actually tell us where he is would be nice too."

"Sure…"

"Right, that's all…am I seeing you online today, Van?" the boy's attention drifted to the other boy still having his arm around Sora.

"If you want," he shrugged.

"Alright then, see ya guys," Roxel waved as walked off. With a quick response, Van pulled Sora along as well, almost following Roxel but the two parties went in opposite directions when they stepped onto the street.

"So where is Roxel's daddy?" Van asked when the crowded school noises were practically gone and behind them.

"Well like I said…"

"Pth, you're totally lying."

Vanitas felt the other flinch from that announcement but that only made him smirk.

"You're hiding Roxel's daddy from Roxel? And I thought you were the nice one, Sor-ra~" he taunted only to receive a nudge from Sora.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh sure! So, about Ventus…"

As soon as Ven's name was mentioned, Sora soon found his ears closing on him as Vanitas went on…and on…and on…

* * *

The young blonde, well one of them(too many blondes in this house) named Ventus, scurried about in the kitchen doing the chores he and Sora usually split but since he took off without his brother he thought he might as well do what he can so the two can spend time with Roxas again today. Although Roxas, being the good brother that he is, helped out to help speed the process up.

"Why can't we just throw this in the washer?" Ven asked with a hint of a whining tone while holding a dirty plate.

"Because it wastes more water and energy than needed; come on, I had to hand wash everything too," Roxas stated and Ven pouted but turned to face the sink while Roxas started setting up for dinner to make less work for Cloud when dinner actually rolls around.

The front door made noise which indicated it being opened and then quickly shut.

"Is that Sora?" Ven immediately asked and Roxas looked up to see the brunette shuffle in with his head lowered.

"Hey," Roxas called out and left the utensils on the table to approach Sora, "Is…something wrong?"

The boy only shook his head and looked up with a smile that Roxas couldn't help but think it looked wrong.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just…tired. And uh…Roxel is looking for you. I had to lie and say you weren't here. He…says him and Axel would like to hear from you again. And wants to know where you are. They seem…a bit worried."

It took a moment for Roxas to actually comprehend all of that as the man was more focused on Sora's actions and his voice.

"Oh…great, well, I guess I should soon today. Did you just run into him?"

"Well…" the blue eyes of the brunette turned away, glancing at anything at the ground, "He stopped me when I started to head home."

"Ooh, sorry!" Ven called out as he washed the dishes, knowing Sora's probably at least partially blaming him for not being there to help.

"I-It's alright…" the other responded and turned away, ready to head to his room. The single statement caught Roxas's eye as if it was the most abnormal thing he's seen Sora do. Although in a way, this really was abnormal for the boy. It's not that Roxas self-proclaimed himself as someone with an eye to notice such things but he mentally brags to himself that he's just good with "kids." So naturally, both his parental and older brother senses kicked in and he reached out to grab a hold of the boy's arm before he could get anywhere. Those blue eyes met his own and Roxas felt his stomach take a turn.

"_*sniff* Daddy…waaaaah!"_

"Nii-Chan?" Sora's voice broke the trance as well as the image that Roxas replaced Sora with for that brief moment.

"Ah, sorry," with his free hand, the older blonde ran his hand through his hair before setting his eyes back on the one he's still holding, "Sora…is something, well, the matter?"

"N-No…" Head turned. No eye contact. Stuttering.

"Don't lie to me like that."

"It's not important!" a raise in voice. An urge to let it drop.

"If it wasn't so important, you'd tell me. I'll let it go…only if you promise to talk about this with either our parents or your brother before today ends."

The man only got a silent response, but he didn't push it; he decided to let Sora take his time to think about it. Ventus in turned could only worry with his lack of knowledge of what has happened. Still, the silence was killing them all like a slow poison that was only noticeable if your focus was dropped for even a second.

As if on natural instinct, Roxas picked up sniffling. Looking at Sora, his mind raced back in time again.

"_Daddy! Th-They…"_

It didn't take long for Roxas to feel arms wrapped around him and an increase in wailing.

"Nii-Chaaaaan…!" Sora cried into the other's shoulder, tears running out and leaking into Roxas's shirt.

"_Is he being bullied? Wait, what am I thinking? Just because Roxel was like this doesn't…mean…" _

Without bothering to finishing his thought, Roxas wrapped his arms around the other and patted Sora's back in comfort.

* * *

If Ven ever felt left out, it would be today if any day. He sighed as he found himself staring at a simple door, the one thing blocking him from his twin and older brother.

"Let me to talk to him," Roxas said and Ven could only watch him take away Sora. Still it didn't stop Ven from sitting down in the hallway and against the wall to wait. He's just as worried and he cared just as much…so he'll wait.

It was unusual to see Sora burst out in an emotion like…sadness. Especially so suddenly. Maybe it was a bad day? Still, it didn't hurt to make it private in case Cloud or Leon decided to walk in when they were still in the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked now that Sora's calmed a bit down. The blonde sat on the bottom bunk with Sora after he went to retrieve a wet towel and proceeded to wipe the brunette's face.

"Ngh…it's…I don't know," he responded as the wet rag continued to clean his face and neck up…then arm…under shirt…

"Nii-Chan! I'm not a baby!"

"S-Sorry…force of habit," Roxas quickly apologized and tossed the thing on the floor to pick up later after their talk, "Now, tell me what's going on and why you kept whispering 'not in front of Ventus' or something to me." He didn't even finish his statement when his hands reached out and fixed Sora's shirt.

"…Because…I felt kind of…angry."

"Angry?"

"Yeah…at him."

Confusion only spelled itself out on Roxas's face as he stared, hoping to find some sort of answer.

"But…I know he didn't do anything wrong so I didn't want to be angry at him for no reason."

"Well let's back this up. Do you know WHY you feel this way?"

"…" Sora's eyes started darting away again, avoiding have to face Roxas's, "V..ni…as…"

"What?"

"Um…"

"You gotta speak up, Sora."

"…It's because…I think…Van…itas?"

"…You're upset at Ventus because of…Van? Am I getting this right?"

"Well, kinda…I feel like…Ven's taking my time with Van away...WHILE trying to AVOID him! All Van ever talks about is Ventus! It's always Ventus this and Ventus that! Every word that seems to come out of his mouth is either a complaint about his school, complaint about lack of money, or it's Ventus! And how much he loves Ventus! And how much Ven is somehow the best thing in the world that ever existed! It's never 'let's go to the arcade today, Sora' or 'wanna go see a movie, Sora?' anymore!"

The room was empty of words for a few moments, with only the audible breathing from Sora whose face shifted from anger and jealousy to the realization of what he just said.

"…how long have you felt this way?" Roxas asked calmly, but even such a simple question made the other squirm.

"I don't know…I guess…not until recently. I mean…remember when you asked me if I liked anyone?"

"Oh god…yeah?"

"Well I started thinking about it. I thought it was kinda silly because I had everything I could ever need in my life to be happy. And then…Vanny came to see me in my morning class. I thought it was nice, I mean, he never does that but it was nice seeing him anyway. Then I felt kinda…let down? Something like that anyway, when he asked…about Ventus. I feel like…that's all I am to him now. I'm just…Ven's brother."

Roxas glanced down at the sheets with his hand on his chin, looking in thought so Sora sat by and simply stared curiously. He waited patiently as Roxas struggled to figure out what to say, without offending anyone.

"Okay…well you know I'm not fond of that guy at all. But…if you feel hurt about the way he's acting, then just sit down with him and talk it out. Let him know you're upset. And if he brushes you off, then he isn't worth your time of day."

"But…that seems kinda mean doesn't it?"

"Why hold on to something that makes you unhappy?"

"Oh…well I guess I kinda understand that. What about you and Axel then?"

"…"

Sora's hand went over his mouth slightly when he saw the almost blank, but hard, face Roxas had on.

"I'm sorry…Nii-chan."

What's there to apologize for…right?

But still, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. But without warning, this conflicting issue within him, only made him yearn for that boy all those years ago…

"No…don't apologize…you're right. Me and Axel…I guess we might be…done."

"What?" Sora thought he didn't breathe for a moment when he almost choked on his own sentence, "Aren't you going to, you know, talk it out first?"

"Well…yes. But I still doubt it'll do anything. But I guess as soon as this little problem of mine is fixed…talking will be the first thing we're doing…"

"_Or…letters…"_

* * *

As soon as Cloud and Leon returned home later that evening, Roxas was the first to pop in before them, almost giving them heart attacks.

"Hey! Um, Dad, Otosan! Remember, um, back then when you two were…not getting along?" Roxas asked as casually as possible and without using the actual words he meant.

"Oh you mean like this morning?" Cloud asked sarcastically and Leon lightly groaned about a step or two behind his lover,

"I said I was sorry for the last time!"

"Yes, and the time before that. I tell you this almost every other morning!"

Roxas had to lift a hand and wave it a bit to get their attention back to him. After years of this, Roxas found it easy to tell apart the serious fights from the Cloud-will-always-win-fights.

"If I remembered correctly, you wrote letters to Otosan right?"

Cloud only nodded,

"Yeah, it was Sora's idea."

The name struck a nerve in Roxas as his heart thumped a bit louder. He quickly buried his thoughts and shrugged off the feeling for a moment to pay attention to his parents.

"He was also the person delivering between us," Cloud added.

Roxas suddenly had to frown…how will he deliver the letters to Axel and receive them back?

"_Now I wish I did have a job…then I can use the business trip excuse…"_

* * *

"Honestly, I'm starting to get a little worried," Roxel confessed as he talked into his game mic headset while eat chips.

"Why?" Van responded from the other end but instead was playing video games. Roxel sat comfortably in his chair, while using his bed as a stool, to eye the television while he ate.

"I don't know, its just…weird. I mean…without Dad around. I almost feel like he's avoiding us."

"You do realize Sora was totally lying earlier today right?"

"What makes you say that?" Roxel questioned with a raised brow.

"We're pretty darn good friends, it's a little hard for me not to pick up when cute little Sora is lying or not."

Roxel only rolled his eyes at that comment.

"You're almost the same age, he's not that little."

"Huh…you're right, I sometimes forget. You know, cuz he's cute."

"Right…but if Sora's lying…well…why would he?" Roxel suddenly felt hurt. They're related, as in, family! Why would Sora have to lie?

"Not just lie about anything, it's about my parent! Does he not realize we are kinda worried here?"

In his bedroom, Vanitas paused his game just to roll his eyes from the shouting he's getting into his ear. He repositioned himself on the bed to lay on his back.

"Why don't you dig into it more?"

"How? I mean…what am I going to do? Go knocking on their door and then force my way in?"

"Use your own brain! I don't need to think of everything for you!"

As the two friends continued their conversation, Axel found himself leaning against the wall of the hallway by the door of his son's room. The door was only open by a smidge but even without it, it wasn't hard to hear his son voicing his thoughts and opinions.

"_Roxas…what's going on? Are you…avoiding us?"_

* * *

**I think after my writing withdrawal thanks to school is slowly coming back now that break started. Happy Holidays!**

**Please R and R!**


End file.
